Donation
by Dextolan
Summary: A car crash can destroy more than the car. Spencer's car flips and the team must face the reprecussions.
1. The Crash

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters and I'm glad about that for once considering what I'm about to do to them.)**

 **I realised my next story would be number 13! And I was thinking that maybe the story should match the unlucky number. So instead of the story I was going to upload (which will be coming soon) I decided to post this. I literally woke up after having a dream about this and I just had to write it. This is the result.**

 **Huge warning, there will be a character death, if that's not for you don't read on and don't leave an angry review ;)**

 **Thanks to Sarry22 for all your info on this subject.**

 **Please review.**

 **Without much further ado, here's the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Spencer driving home was an extraordinarily rare sight. He didn't quite know what influenced him to make the decision to drive to work.

He glanced at his watch and smiled. It had been an early day and Hotch had let them clock off at four. Spencer was about to make the most of those free hours; he already had a book waiting for him on his counter at home and he was practically salivating at the very idea of his over sugared coffee and a good book to curl up with.

Just as he was going through the measurements to make a perfectly sweet 'Reid' cup of coffee his phone rang. He pulled into the nearest lay-by and answered the call.

"Reid."

" _Hey, pretty boy, any chance you're still at the office?"_ Morgan's voice came from the other end and Spencer grinned.

"I'm on my way home, sorry. I can go back if you want. What do you need?" Spencer asked, already his mind was pushing back his schedule but his new book and steamy mug of coffee still remained a priority.

" _Ah. Nah that's okay, man, I just left my favourite cologne on my desk, but I can just use another."_

Reid smirked when he realised what Morgan was doing.

"Date?" He asked.

" _Hot date. Wouldn't miss it for the world. So what's pretty boy doing with his time off?"_ Morgan asked.

"I have a new book-"

 _"I should've known,"_ Morgan chuckled. Spencer made an offended face despite Morgan being unable to see him.

"I've been waiting to read it for ages actually," Spencer defended.

" _And let me guess, does a mug of coffee come complimentary with that?_ " Morgan laughed. Reid grimaced: was he really that easy to profile?

"Maybe..."

" _Well, you have fun being a genius and I'll bag myself a lady. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"How long will _she_ last?" Reid added bravely, covering his mouth to staunch a giggle.

" _What are you insinuating?"_ Morgan made an animated gasp.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Morgan. Good luck."

" _See ya kid."_

Spencer hung up and pulled back onto the road. His mood had somehow elevated despite him being in an already pretty good mood. That was until the car behind him started swerving dangerously on the other side of the road. Spencer glanced in his rear view mirror and saw a Land Rover close on his tail, trying to overtake. Spencer frowned as he calculated how far this guy was over the speed limit. He also took into account that the car was trying to overtake while other cars were still coming down the other side of the road.

Spencer tried to ignore this, but suddenly the Land Rover took its chance and hit the accelerator, soaring up beside Spencer. Another car was travelling the other side of the road and the driver of the Land Rover panicked and swerved into Reid. Spencer yelped and yanked his wheel to the left. He successfully missed the larger car but as he tried to regain control of his car he was blind to the concrete bollard looming ever closer. His car collided with it and sharply twisted sending the car spinning out of control. Spencer grappled desperately with the wheel; his teeth gritted as he tried to ease the nauseating spinning.

Before he knew it the car had turned over and was flipping down the road. Spencer closed his eyes and gripped the handles on the roof.

Glass smashed and metal bent into curious shapes; Spencer futilely tried to cover his face as the car folded in around him. He lost count of how many times it had flipped. The roof fell inwards and as Spencer's head whipped back it smacked against the jagged metal. He heard something crunching before everything went black.

* * *

"Hey, Jack!" Hotch opened the door and wrapped his arms around his son. Jessica smiled and stepped inside, setting Jack's bag against the wall.

"Thanks, Jess," Hotch said, smiling up at Jessica.

"Always a pleasure."

"Would you like to stay for a coffee?" He asked politely. Jessica looked back at the open door before nodding.

"Sure."

"And a movie?" Jack pleaded with a sweet smile.

They were all comfortable on the couch when Hotch's phone rang. He walked to the door as not to disturb Jessica and Jack's movie.

"Hello?"

" _Is this Aaron Hotcher?"_

"Yes. Who's this?"

" _This is Virginia general hospital,"_ Hotch frowned and readjusted the phone on his ear.

" _Can you confirm that you are the emergency contact for Mr Spencer Reid?"_

"It's doctor and yes. Why? What's happened?"

 _"I think it would be best for you to come down, sir."_

* * *

Morgan sat down after pulling the chair out for his date.

"I must say you have good taste, Derek," the young lady mused as she looked around the restaurant.

"Anything for the most beautiful woman I ever did lay my eyes on."

She blushed and Morgan grinned at his success.

He ordered them wine and was about to call a waiter over to take food orders when his phone buzzed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, hanging up on Hotch's call angrily. He had specifically told his boss not to disturb him, even if there was a case.

"What if that was important?" His date asked, sipping her wine and looking at him curiously.

"It wouldn't matter I-" the buzzing of his phone interrupted him and he groaned.

"You should take that," she said. "I don't mind."

"Okay, I'll tell him to stop ruining our date," Morgan grumbled. He accepted the call and held it up to his ear. His attention was on the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Now's not a good time, Hotch," he winked at the woman who had potential of becoming his girlfriend before the night was up.

 _"Derek, don't you dare hang up on me again!"_ Hotch's voice was strained, but incredibly angry.

Morgan frowned.

"What-"

" _You need to end your date."_

"I can't do that, Hotch," Morgan hissed, shaking his head at his date who rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her wine.

" _I'm serious, Morgan. It's Spencer._ "

Morgan noticed how quiet Hotch's voice had become and also the fact he'd used Reid's first name.

"What about him? Did he slip into a sugar coma?" Morgan laughed, recalling the many spoons of sugar that would compliment Reid's coffee.

" _There was an accident."_

Morgan froze.

"What's wrong?" His date asked.

" _His car flipped... he's in the hospital-_ "

Morgan grabbed his coat off the chair, pulling out his wallet and throwing a few bills on the table.

"Derek?" His date asked.

"I'm on my way, Hotch."

* * *

"Oooooh, Kevin!" Garcia sang. Kevin looked up from the couch and saw Garcia in her lingerie, a seductive smile on her face.

"P-p-pen-ne-ne-" Kevin stuttered as his eyes traced her curves.

"I'm about to have a shower, wanna join?"

Kevin nodded his head eagerly like an obedient puppy.

Just then Garcia's phone rang. Kevin groaned as she quickly picked it up. She cast him a wink and pointed to the bathroom.

"Penelope Garcia, oracle of all knowing, how may I offer my services to you,"she answered and she rolled her eyes when Kevin gave her a cheeky smirk.

Kevin waited a few moments and watched as Garcia's face fell and her fingers started trembling.

"I-I'll be right there, Sir."

* * *

Hotch's fingers quivered over the buttons on his phone as he called the rest of his team and gained confirmation on their swift arrival.

His feet tapped nervously against the tiles as he passed the time by profiling the other victi-patients families.

Spencer opened his eyes and jolted awake. He glanced down at himself and found that he was sat in a waiting room chair. He also noticed that he was wearing a fresh hospital gown.

" _Weird_ ," he mumbled. He sat up straight and caught sight of someone to his left.

" _Hotch_?" He asked. The dark haired man didn't respond.

" _Aaron Hotchner_ ," he spoke a little louder and waved a hand in front of Hotch's face. The unit chief didn't flinch.

"Hotch!"

Spencer's head whipped around at the sound of a frantic voice and he saw Morgan sprinting in.

" _Hey to you too, Morgan,_ " Reid huffed when he was ignored yet again.

"Any news?" Morgan panted. Hotch shook his head and Morgan collapsed into the seat next to him, the seat Spencer just so happened to be sat in.

" _Hey_!" Spencer cried he closed his eyes as Morgan descended on him but when he opened them he was in a new chair.

" _What the hell_ ," he muttered.

"What happened, Hotch? I was on the phone to him just an hour ago... h-he was fine," Morgan mumbled. Spencer's frown deepened. Were they talking about him?

"According to a witness another car tried to overtake while a truck was coming down the other lane. They swerved into Reid and Spencer... he must have tried to avoid it. He crashed into a bollard lost control and flipped. I'm not sure how far."

Spencer's eyes widened and he was suddenly struck with an onslaught of memories.

 _Sirens. Where were they coming from? They were all around him. Crushing him._

 _No... no... it's not that, he thought, something else was crushing him._

 _He could smell it. A metallic beast holding him in place, it's barbed steel teeth sunk into Spencer's pale flesh. Spencer shifted trying to get the creature off him but it only bared down more, hungrily chomping on Spencer's shoulder._

 _The average grizzly bear weighs 800 pound and they can bite through iron skillets with their..._

 _This wasn't a grizzly bear. It was 2,400 pounds of Volvo squeezing him like toothpaste in a tube._

Spencer gasped back to reality, or wherever he was.

"I just spoke to him. He was on his way home. I just talked to him Hotch!" Morgan yelled and Hotch gently touched the younger agent's back.

Someone else was speaking; Spencer could hear their voice. He closed his eyes and found himself in a dimly lit room. He glanced around and squinted at the bright light in the centre where he caught sight of an unmoving body.

Him.

Spencer swallowed thickly at the sight of his battered form. The rings around his eyes were 10x darker than normal and his chapped lips pressed loosely against a thick tube that slithered down his throat and made Spencer want to gag. There were cuts and bruises all over his face.

Spencer took a step forward and scowled at the wetness between his bare toes. He glanced down and jumped back from the blood smearing the tiles.

 _This can't be happening,_ he thought, _it just can't._

"Something's wrong," a masked doctor muttered.

"He should be stabilising."

They were staring at Spencer's vitals which were steadily dropping.

"Internal bleed?"

A few nodded in agreement and the doctor who had spoken started prodding Spencer's chest. Spencer was too busy staring at the stitches climbing up his side to notice.

"Found it," the doctor said, pressing his fingers into Spencer's abdomen. Spencer looked down at his legs and grimaced in horror. One was drowned in badages the other was practically held together with a splint and Spencer could see the glint of white poking through the shredded flesh.

"Scalpel."

Spencer watched for a long time as they slowly worked through his injuries.

He could hear other voices: scared voices, panicked voices, and voices that just seemed lost, but he was too scared of leaving his body alone in case he couldn't return to it. He followed after the bed as it was wheeled into the ICU and gaped in terror as another gurney was pushed out; a white cloth covering the patients grey, dead face.

He watched as they plugged him in as if he were a machine and he focused on the mechanical rising and falling on his chest. He started counting them.

 _1..._

 _2..._

Doctors danced around him as time passed, sticking him with needles and touching parts of his body that made Spencer cringe with embarrassment. He continued to count which seemed to be the only remotely real thing he could do.

 _1,404..._

1,405...

He'd followed them and himself for an MRI scan which had been an equally unpleasant experience.

 _1,532..._

 _1,533..._

 _1,53-_

Spencer blinked and shook his head. The window to his left showed brilliant and hopeful daylight, but he continued to stare at himself and wondered how many more breaths he'd have.

* * *

Morgan jolted awake at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Are you here for Spencer Reid?" The nurse asked, checking her clipboard to make sure she'd pronounced the name right.

"Yes, can we see him yet?" Hotch, who hadn't fallen asleep, asked. He had no idea how long they'd been waiting but it was no longer dark outside. Spencer had been out of surgery for hours, but visitors hadn't been an option.

"Dr. Haines has given the go ahead for visitors but only a few at a time," the nurse said.

"Please, we all have to see him," a groggy Garcia begged.

"We've all been waiting for hours."

The nurse rubbed the back of her neck and glanced back into the hallway. The team were on their feet when she looked back and she didn't have the heart to refuse them.

"Okay," she whispered in defeat.

* * *

Spencer had stopped counting and instead sat in the corner with his head between his legs, breathing deeply as he fought nausea.

 _How long have I been here_ , he thought and his mind answered curtly that it had been 14 hours 41 minutes and 8 seconds. He shook his head and covered his eyes with two long fingers, pushing them harshly to initiate some kind of pain: something that made him real.

"Spencer Reid!" Garcia's voice filled the quiet room all of a sudden and Spencer jerked upright and looked around from the corner. Garcia didn't even glance at him as she staggered over to the version of him that barely portrayed signs of life.

"How is it that your car flipped god knows how many times, you landed yourself in a damn coma and yet you still look devilishly handsome!" She smiled falsely and ran her fingers through the carnage of his bloodly hair.

"When you wake up you will be telling me your secret, young man!" She stared at Spencer as if hoping he would smile or make any sort of response. He didn't. Garcia's forced smile fell and a sob clawed it's way out of her throat.

"Y-yo-you w-will w-ake up," she stammered; fat tears rolled down her face. Still Spencer didn't respond.

" _I want to_ ," the spectral Spencer whispered. He stood up and stroked Garcia's hand.

"He will," Morgan deadpanned.

"Course he will, won't ya, Kiddo," Rossi simpered, pressing a hand on Spencer's shoulder as he took up a chair nearest the heart monitor. Still the young man didn't move or make any indication that he was still there.

" _I'm trying_ ," Spencer promised.

Hotch hung back at the door and just stared at his youngest agent. Spencer's legs and torso were hidden by a thin white sheet and dull hospital gown, but from the bulk of his right leg, Hotch could tell he had god knows how many breaks beneath it. Spencer's arms were pale and had a yellow tinge to them. There were deep purple bruises branching down his left arm and curling around his wrist. Several wires snaked from his wrists and many were wormed under the sheets. What caught the whole team's attention was Spencer's face. A thick tube protruded from his mouth, held in place by a kind of clamp that wrapped around the tube, covering his pale, split lips. His eyes were darker than usual and a subtle blue bruise was starting to blossom beneath his left eye. A deep gash lay over his eyebrow and two bloody stitches held the skin together. His face was white except from small patches of red which were taking their time to bruise. There were several other wounds stitched up, the most prominent was one that skimmed past his hair line and into his mass of hair where a significance of blood had dried, leaving an almost crunchy texture to the genius's hair.

"Jesus," Morgan muttered as he too took in the extent of Reid's injuries.

"Morgan," Emily hissed, her eyes motioning to Garcia who was already a shivering wreck.

"I wonder if he can hear us?" Garcia whispered absentmindedly, her finger trailing down Spencer's face before she took up his other hand and gently stroked his swollen fingers which appeared to be broken.

" _If only you could hear me,_ " Spencer mumbled. He returned to his corner hopelessly.

"I'm sure he can, he's a genius!"

Reid glanced up at Rossi and smiled.

"Well if he can hear- if you can hear me, Reid," Hotch added, with his own forced smile. "Then when you're better you will not be driving to and from work, you got that?" He warned and Spencer chuckled to himself.

The team smiled and seemed to space out amongst themsleves, all sets of eyes glued on Spencer. Spencer's chest continued to rise and fall, but nothing else moved.

"I've never seen him this still..." Hotch said, clearing his throat uneasily.

"Or this quiet," JJ added with a sad grin.

"He'll be alright," Emily said, but it was more of a question.

"I don't know..." Hotch replied and he finally sat down, putting his head in his hands and avoiding looking at Spencer's closed eyelids.

"Agents."

The door opened and a tall doctor walked in with a thin lipped smile,

"Are you his doctor?" Hotch asked,

"Yes. I'm Dr. Haines; I was involved in his surgery-"

"Why'd it take so long?" Morgan questioned, folding his arms and glaring at the doctor as he would when interrogating an Unsub.

"The extent of Mr- sorry, Dr. Reid's injuries were serious. We had to remove the spleen and drain his-" Dr Haines stopped himself when he caught sight of the agent's grim expressions. "There were also complications: internal bleeding, cardiac arrest-"

"Cardiac arrest!? You mean..." Garcia gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Haines sighed and nodded.

"His heart failed twice. He was lucky to pull through. He sure is a fighter," he relayed and the team looked back at Reid. The irony of the situation was that Spencer had never been described as a 'fighter', yet here he was, fighting harder than he had before.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Rossi demanded.

"Um well... the collision caused significant blunt force trauma to his head. We are running tests but there is a possibility Spencer will have brain damage which may explain why he hasn't regained consciousness yet," Dr. Haines explained.

The team froze in silence. They were all thinking the same thing: Spencer's mind was indispensable; he couldn't have brain damage, he just couldn't.

* * *

Spencer glanced at the clock.

20 hours.

Hotch had ordered the team to go home, and despite some agreement on the matter they couldn't persuade themselves to get up and leave when Spencer was lay so still in a hospital bed.

The doctor stressed the importance of rest for both Spencer and themselves and restricted two visitors at a time.

It was JJ and Morgan's turn.

JJ sat in a chair beside Spencer's bed. She carefully dabbed a wet cloth over his face, cleaning away the blood with the gentleness of a mother cat cleaning her newborn kitten.

Spencer glanced around boredly. JJ seemed to have lost her voice after breaking down when they had taken over from Garcia and Rossi and so silence suffocated the room.

The door opened and Spencer burst out of his trance, he stood up from the corner as did Morgan. JJ held the unmoving Spencer's hand as the doctor came in. .

pursed his lips solemnly and glanced at Morgan.

"You may want to sit down, sir," he said calmly.

"Why?" Morgan snapped; he refused to budge and the doctor stepped towards the bed housing the genius and set his clipboard carefully at the foot of the bed.

"We have the test results from the scans," he said, swallowing thickly and avoiding looking at Spencer's battered body.

Reid bit his lip hard and placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan tensed and Spencer thought maybe, just maybe, Derek could feel his presence. Morgan shrugged off the feeling and Spencer sighed sadly.

"What are they?" JJ whispered

"Shouldn't we wait for the team-" Morgan started, but JJ was quick to interrupt him.

"What do they say?"

The doctor paused and stared down at his board for a long time.

"I'm sorry to tell you this-"

"No!" JJ cried, covering her mouth and panting raggedly.

"Spencer's head trauma led to an internal bleed on his brain, however... scans showed no brain activity."

Spencer gaped up at the doctor and shook his head.

 _No. No, this can't be,_ he thought desperately. _How am I here if I have no brain function? It's not true._

JJ and Morgan may as well have stopped breathing. The only sound that filled the room was the heart monitor and the calm and methodical wheezing of the ventilator which proved that Spencer wasn't all gone.

The only movement was Reid's chest rising and falling, too mechanical to be controlled by a human.

"There has to be something, please. You have to do something more!" Morgan begged. The doctor exhaled and shook his head slowly.

"Spencer was already losing brain function when he came in. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"S-so so that's just it then?" JJ stammered. "What, we j-just turn off the machines?" The thought made her want to heave.

"Take your time. You should all have a chance to say goodbye," he swallowed. "Spencer has an organ donor card so you won't have to decide when to turn the machine off."

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening," JJ rasped; her fingers entwined with her hair and pulled harshly at it. Seeing that she was distressed the doctor turned to Morgan.

"You may want to contact family and friends before we start the procedure so that they can say their goodbyes."

The doctor nodded and swiftly left the room. As the door swung Morgan collapsed into the bed, clutching his chest as if in agony.

"No," he hissed.

"No! This can't be real; it can't...urgh," he sobbed into the bed sheets and glanced up at Spencer's motionless face. "Don't do this, Reid. Just, please, be alright!"

Dr Haines stepped out and took a long sad breath before collaring a young doctor.

"Call Clarissa Okara and her family. Tell them we have found a heart," he muttered. The doctor nodded and hurried off. Haines glanced back at the window where the blonde woman had broken down into a sobbing heap, weeping in the darker man's arms.

* * *

After he hung up the phone, Haines spun around to see Morgan stumble from his patients room, panting heavily. He stepped forward and placed a hand on the agent's shoulder.

"We should tell your colleagues," the doctor said.

"Family," Morgan corrected.

* * *

Rossi was first to see them. Dr. Haines led Morgan and JJ into the family room. Morgan was glowering at everything and everyone and JJ was following like a lost puppy, her eyes seemed to wander around as if in a daze.

The Italian stood and started a sort of Mexican wave as Hotch followed, with Garcia jumping up also and Emily scrambling out of her seat.

"What is it?" Garcia asked, she looked from JJ to Morgan hopefully. Her smile fell as she took in their expressions and then caught the sympathetic one reserved for Dr. Haines.

Hotch saw it too and he closed his eyes and fought back the urge to vomit.

"There's nothing you can do?" he mumbled. Haines nodded in confirmation.

"There is no brain activity shown on any of the tests we ran. I am...so sorry," he added.

"W-Well...What are you g-gon-nna do?" Garcia stammered.

"There's nothing they _can_ do, baby girl," Morgan whispered. Garcia shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"No...no! You're wrong! Spencer is a genius! H-his brain... no... NO!" She screamed. Several heads turned in her direction.

Emily pushed past Morgan and hurried to the restroom.

"When d-do we have to turn it off?" Rossi asked. He was desperately trying to maintain his calm, but as the words left his mouth his facade cracked down the middle.

"Spencer has an organ donation card so you won't have to make that choice," Haines explained and Garcia slammed her hands over her ears and gritted her teeth angrily.

"Stop! He's not dead! He's not! He c-could come back!" She yelled. Her cheeks burned red, as did her eyes as salty tears stung at her brown irises.

"Penelope," Hotch muttered.

"Don't 'Penelope' me," she snapped. Morgan offered a hand, but she smacked it away.

"I- I'm going to find Emily," JJ whispered before she vanished.

"I am truely sorry. We tried our best, I can assure you that," Haines offered and Rossi smiled appreciatively at him. He held out his hand and the doctor shook it.

"Thank you."

"Take your time with your goodbyes. The transplant team are on standby until you're ready."

With that the doctor left the team to crumble.

Garcia gaped at his back and slowly shook her head.

"Please tell me th-this isn't real. It's j-just a dream, right? It's just a dream..." Garcia pleaded and she fell into Morgan's arms. Morgan pushed down his emotion once more as he had for JJ. He felt like a balloon filled with too much air, waiting to burst.

"I can't tell you that, baby girl," Morgan murmured and he felt himself slowly sinking down, still clutching Garcia.

"But he's still alive... he's still alive...I'm not ready to say goodbye," she sobbed. Morgan pressed her face into his shoulder, not caring about the wet patch she was creating. His own chest heaved with emotions and he threw his head back and released a loud sob.

The balloon burst.

"I know...Neither am I."

* * *

Spencer turned away from his team. He'd let them down again.

Spencer drifted away from reality. He closed his eyes and let himself float away.

" _Pathetic_ ," He berated himself with disgust.

He ignored the voices calling to him from somewhere in the distance.

"I love you.." one said.

" _If you had taken the train_ ," he chided behind his closed eyelids.

"-gonna miss you," another voice mumbled.

"See you soon, pretty boy."

Only one voice pulled him back to reality.

"-care for your mother," Aaron promised. Spencer opened his eyes and looked over at Hotch who was sat at his bedside.

Hotch placed his hand over Spencer's and sighed deeply. From the opposite chair Reid willed Aaron to see him, but he never did.

"I promise...you just...rest up," Hotch whispered. Spencer placed his pale hand over Hotch's and his real one. Hotch didn't react but Spencer could feel him, he could feel the tension in the older man's fingers, and even the fear.

"You won't have to be in on Monday," Hotch added with a faint smile. Spencer smiled too.

Hotch was rubbing circles in the back of Spencer's palm when a team of doctors walked in. Hotch froze; his grip on Spencer's hand tightening protectively.

"It's time," Dr. Haines said.

Spencer looked from the scrubbed up doctors to Hotch then to his lifeless form on the bed.

 _This is it,_ he thought.

"H-his mother," Hotch said quickly, hoping to delay what was happening.

"She lives in Vegas. She hasn't had a chance to say goodbye."

"There isn't time, sir. I truly am sorry," a younger doctor mumbled.

"Please. H-he's too young," Aaron pleaded. He held Spencer's hand tight, part hoping that he could keep hold of the kid forever another part of him praying against all odds that Spencer would squeeze his hand back.

"I thought you said we had as much time as we needed?" Hotch snapped.

"Sir, we already have a patient under anaesthetic waiting to receive Mr. Reid's heart," a female doctor added blandly.

Suddenly, it all became too real for Hotch and he gasped in shock. Spencer was still alive, why did they want him dead so badly?

"I-it's Dr. Reid," Hotch growled.

"Agent Hotchner, There really isn't anymore time."

Spencer began to panic. _It hadn't been that long, had it?_

He looked up at the clock and inhaled sharply. It had been exactly 26 hours since he'd been brought in.

"C-can I stay?" Hotch muttered. "Here?"

The doctors exchanged sympathetic looks before Haines nodded.

"Of course."

Hotch looked back at Spencer. His face was peaceful; he really did look as if he were just sleeping, like he did on the jet. Anytime now he'd wake up. Hotch slowly realeased Spencer's hand, setting the limp fingers on the bed sheets. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

He turned his back and put his hands behind his head, shutting out reality.

The doctors swooped in like vultures, taking the breaks off the bed and unhooking and reconnecting wires.

Hotch heard the rolling of wheels and he managed to sneak one more glance of his youngest agent before he was carted away forever.

Garcia who had been coming from the opposite direction that Reid had been taken shuffled to Spencer's room; the bounce in her step would die with Spencer. She knocked on the door and walked in. Hotch looked up at her from the corner of the room and she saw the tears in his eyes. The she saw it. The bed was gone and so was Spencer.

The coffees she had been holding crashed to the floor, sending hot brown liquid everywhere. She sank down with them and a heart wrenching sob escaped her.

"You let them take him away!" She screamed. Hotch's stern face broke with emotion and he stumbled over to Garcia.

"I have to see him!" She cried. "J-just one last ti-i-i-ime," She blubbed.

"They _had_ to," Hotch whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and she hit him weakly.

"No! No! He's still alive! H-he's still alive, Hotch! I-I have to s-se-see him!"

Hotch didn't let her go and winced at the scratches she was creating in his skin. After a few moments she finally collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

* * *

Morgan stood up from the waiting room, deciding Hotch had had long enough. The team followed but as they entered the hallway a bed was wheeled past them. Morgan froze to the spot. He felt as if he were in quick sand, sinking to the floor when he saw the unmoving face of his best friend. Rossi tried to hold him and keep him on his feet while an animal noise screeched from JJ's lungs and she chased after the doctors taking Spencer to his death.

"You're killing him!" She yelled as Emily grabbed her and struggled to keep her back.

"You're going to kill him!"

Spencer stopped following his body and looked down the hall at his friends. Morgan was on the floor staring at nothing in particular; his mouth opening and closing as if he were having an imaginary conversation. Rossi had his hands under Morgan's arms and was trying to heave him back up. JJ was pushing against Emily who couldn't hold the blonde much longer. Spencer watched as Emily gave up and released her. JJ ran up to Spencer's body and he followed her all the way to the theatre doors. Spencer touched her arms and she stopped at the doors. He swore that she looked straight at him, but as soon as the thought arose she stared back into the glass on the door and managed to see her Spence one last time. She backed up into the wall and slowly slid down it, curling in on herself like a woodlouse; hiding from a reality that could crush it.

Spencer felt a tugging sensation recalling him to his still beating heart. He cast one last look at his friends, fearing it may be the last time he ever saw them considering not even he knew what came after death.

Just as JJ hiccuped on a loud and unattractive sob Spencer slipped past the doors and found himself in the operating room.

True to their word a woman was already lay on one of the tables. Spencer averted his eyes from her bare chest and instead studied her face.

She was young. She had silky ginger hair forced into a surgery cap. She was also pretty. She was maybe a year or two older than he was and he wished that in any other situation he could've met her. He deemed her worthy of his heart.

He stared back at his own body. Despite the lack of life in his limp frame the doctors remained gentle. They carefully slid the hospital gown down to his waist and kept his lower parts covered, sparing Spencer the embarrassment. He watched as a cap was placed over his own hair, which was still caked in blood despite JJ's efforts. They hooked him up to several machines and Spencer caught sight of the life support machine waiting on one of the tables surrounding the large metal ones. He knew that's what would keep him temporarily alive while they harvested him.

They started applying the anaesthetic over his chest, they skipped the shaving part considering Spencer had no chest hair.

Reid had to look away.

 _I don't want to die,_ he thought

* * *

It had been two hours. Morgan's legs and arms shook sporadically. He kept wondering whether Spencer was dead yet. While he was sat in the uncomfortable navy hospital chair, being very much alive, he wondered what his best friend was enduring. He wondered if Reid was even there anymore, and if that was the case he pondered when the great Dr. Spencer Reid had truly left them.

The third hour crept by and then the forth and they all had one thing on their mind: was Spencer still with them?

* * *

Spencer watched curiously as they lifted his heart from his chest and set it on a tray with ice, the veins and arteries were connected to a new machine to keep the heart functioning. Spencer looked back at himself and inhaled sharply. He had no heart keeping him alive. He scoffed a little a the idea of being 'heartless'; it didn't suit him. They doctors worked tirelessly to connect him to life support to keep him temporarily alive. After that was done the majority of the doctors worked on Clarissa, who Reid learnt the name of through hours of listening.

He wasn't totally forgotten. A few doctors remained at his side and muttered things to each other about prepping Spencer for complete donation.

Spencer shivered and turned his attention to the functioning patient. He watched them connect his heart to her. It was another two hours until they were closing her up.

Spencer barely noticed that the doctors were turning their focus back to him and when Clarissa was wheeled away to recovery he became the centre of attention once more. Most of the doctors worked with sympathy in their eyes.

Technically: he was dead. He would've been dead when they announced that he had no brain function and that was most likely when they recorded his death. But the heart monitor that beat falsely made Spencer futilely hope that he was still alive.

It took several more hours until they turned off the life support and watched the heart monitor stop. Spencer closed his eyes as the flatline echoed in his empty mind.

* * *

Morgan glanced at the clock and batted away the tears. _He has to be gone by now_ , he thought.

Garcia who had been sobbing non-stop was breathing raggedy, her fingers pinching her skirt tightly as she stared at the way the thread in her tights weaved in and out of each other.

Hotch and Emily sat side by side with similar expressions. They were trying hard to keep their emotions submerged beneath their stony masks. JJ had practically passed out with exhaustion, anxiety and plain grief.

Rossi was twiddling his thumbs and replaying every move of his last chessngame with Spencer.

They couldn't help but notice the other people in the waiting room. All of whom were waiting for good news. The waiting room swelled with unrelinquised hope and the bitter irony was that the BAU was reigned to no hope. They simply waited for confirmation of Spencer's death. They prayed for a miracle; that maybe Spencer suddenly woke up during the surgery.

Hours prior a doctor in bloody scrubs had come out and grinned at a family nearby.

"Clarissa is doing well," he exulted. They had cried happily amongst themselves and darted off leaving the team's hearts pounding in their throats at the realisation that they could never be like them.

Now, several more hours later, reality was balancing over their heads waiting to fall down and crush them.

A door down the hall swung open and the Hotch jolted upright. A couple doctors wandered out.

He's dead, Hotch thought, a sudden panic gripping his insides and making him short of breath.

He's already gone, Garcia thought and a fresh wave of sobs struck her like a tsunamic wave.

The lead doctor from the transplant team stepped out and smiled at the team. They looked back with puffy eyes and red faces. Dr. Haines who had been hovering beside the nurse desk caught sight of the transplant team and realised that his patient was officially dead.

"I-is he-?" Rossi muttered, his voice cracking.

"Spencer has and will save many people," the doctor simpered and the team took that as their answer.

* * *

 **I warned you! ;D**

 **That's not it; I plan on writing two more chapters which I already have planned out.**

 **This has taken so long because my FanFiction app keeps freezing and shutting off and deleting all the work I do. It literally just did it twice and when it happened earlier and I lost the majority of this story I actually cried. Is this affecting anyone else? It's driving me insane!**

 **I apologise if the medical stuff is incorrect, I tried to make it as accurate as possible and I know that the woman who got his heart wouldn't typically have the surgery at the same time, but I watched a film called 'awake' where the patients mother is able to give her heart and they are operated on at the same time in the same room and I wanted to have the same sort of scene.**

 **If you got to the end, thank you!**

 **Leave a review on how much you hate me for killing Reid ;) I understand, I'm experiencing a little bit of self loathing.**

 **Hope to see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. The Memorial

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Hey, thanks to ahowell1993, fishtrek, Jean-Moddalle, tannerrose5, Annamarie Joanne Lynnwood, Ludub, Guest, spxxxxx, pembie, Sarry22, and AlyssaTurpinReidfan for your reviews. I totally understand that this isn't everyone's story but thank you, everyone, who gave it a chance.**

 **Um...there's not much else to say, I guess enjoy but I warn you it is still a pretty sad chapter.**

 **Sorry ;-)**

* * *

Spencer's funeral was a big event. The team was shocked at how many people had come to say goodbye to their young genius.

Gideon and Elle were there. Neither of them spoke much. They'd never wanted to return to the BAU and here they were; back for the worst possible reasons and the person who had dreamed of seeing them again had gone blind forever beneath a casket lid.

Gideon nodded at Rossi and stared at the casket holding his surrogate son. Rossi and Hotch felt protective over the boy having created their own bonds with him while he was alive.

Even Diana and William came and reunited in front of Spencer's grave. William held his ex close to his chest while she wept and they lowered the casket into the open grave. William sobbed as he threw a handful of dirt down.

The team didn't see him again.

Gideon left a king chess piece on Spencer's gravestone. The grave was decorated with several wreaths and the team had purchased Spencer's most beloved books to leave behind, 'in case he gets bored,' Garcia had explained. Morgan left the book that Spencer had been planning to read the night their lives had changed. He and Garcia didn't make it to the wake until an hour before it ended; they'd stayed with Spencer, talking to him until the sun had begun to sink.

* * *

It had been 4 long hard months without Spencer Reid. Garcia had become a recluse, either hiding out in her apartment or in her lair. JJ and Morgan were quiet, Rossi was solemn and Hotch and Emily hid their emotions as best they could. There were fewer conversations between the team, especially considering there was no one to announce random facts every few minutes, something none of them thought they'd miss.

It was in month 4 that Garcia finally confronted the team in the conference room with a plan. She laid out pictures she'd been collecting and people she'd contacted.

"...and then maybe... maybe we can have more closure. It would feel like he's with us again," She stammered. Hotch looked over her plan doubtfully.

"I don't know, Gar-"

"You can do it at mine," Rossi cut in. Hotch looked over at the Italian who simply shrugged off his glare.

"We need this, Aaron. And Spencer deserves this."

"Yes! I'll send out invites!" Garcia squealed, trying to make her voice sound more excited than she felt.

Another tortuous week passed by, Garcia was distracted with invites, but the others passed the week in grueling silence, only speaking when it was needed.

Exactly 5 months after Spencer's death the team gathered in Rossi's front room. They were waiting. Garcia was setting out food and drinks, keeping herself distracted. Rossi handed each of his team members a glass of wine and sat in his armchair. He recalled a time when the team had come over and Spencer had had the audacity to sit in _his_ armchair. Rossi had soon kicked the kid out and Morgan had got him a small kids chair that Rossi had bought for Jack and the poor kid had to sit in that for the rest of the evening. Rossi smiled at the memory, what he would give to see Spencer sat in his chair now.

"I'm still not sure about this," Hotch grunted, taking a big sip of his wine to ease the nerves that he'd always kept well hidden from the team. Garcia trotted back in, there was a half smile on her lips which was more than she or for that matter the rest of the team had smiled in the last 5 months.

"I can't believe they're all coming," Garcia whispered, excitement laced her slightly dull voice. Rossi smiled a little and nodded.

"You did good," Morgan deadpanned though his face remained expressionless.

"Actually they should be here soon. I'll go and wait," added Garcia and taking her wine she hastened to the front door.

Morgan swallowed thickly and set down his glass. "I'm not sure I can do this," he mumbled.

* * *

Garcia stood on the porch watching the guests step out of their cars. She stood on her tiptoes and squealed happily when she recognised faces. Rossi stood beside her nervously and took a large gulp of his drink.

"That's Daniel... oo, oo, oo, there's Racheal and there's Willow!" Garcia couldn't hold back anymore and she shot forward, her arms flailing and a huge smile filled her face. "Hi! How are you?" Garcia started to welcome each guest and Rossi adjusted the tray of drinks on his table.

He was starting to doubt this 'Donor party' or whatever Garcia had named it, was a good idea. The team must have heard voices and started filing out of the mansion. They looked over at Garcia who seemed to know every person getting out of cars. They, on the other hand, did not know a single one.

"I guess we should be hospitable," Rossi muttered and he started down the steps with the team following slowly. Somehow Morgan and Rossi stayed together with the team drifting to Garcia. A young man with long black hair and startling grey eyes stepped up to the with a lopsided smile. He clutched a glass Garcia had forced him to take.

He offered his hand to the Italian. "Hi, I'm Ewan. Penelope has told me about you guys, you must be David Rossi," he said giving Rossi a flustered handshake. His palms were sweaty. "She told me you write books and so I started reading some before I met you. I read two while I was recovering in hospital and I must say you have a knack for it, sir. It was a bit too dark for my mother's taste but I found them incredibly intuitive," the young man rambled and Rossi found himself already liking him. He reminded him of... Rossi gulped.

"Thanks, flattery gets you everywhere in my books," Rossi chuckled. "I'm sorry, but Garcia hasn't told us much about all of you guys. In fact, she kept all this quiet," He added and Ewan suddenly looked guilty.

"Oh, um, well I'm sure you will soon enough, I'm a talker so you'll get bored of me soon enough," Ewan said with a grin. "And you must be Derek Morgan. For some reason, Penelope kept calling you hot chocolate and I could never really understand why."

Rossi snorted and Morgan sent him a quick glare. Ewan swapped hands with his glass and after wiping the sweaty palm on his trousers, he held his right one out for Morgan to shake. Derek stared at the hand in disgust and turned away, escaping into the house. Ewan's smile fell and his hand dropped to his side.

"Don't mind him, he's...he's still adjusting," Rossi said and Ewan nodded in understanding. "Anyway, you should meet the rest of the tea-family." Rossi led him over to where the team were talking with other guests.

"Guys, this is Ewan."

Ewan offered his hand to the team and smiled giddily as his long wavy black hair fell across his face.

"Hi, it's so good to meet you all. I've heard a lot about you all from Penelope," Ewan exulted, pushing his hair behind his ear and beaming at the agents.

"Sorry about that, she has a history," Emily smirked.

"Oh no, she's wonderful."

"So, what's your story?" JJ asked. She had already spoken to the 55-year-old woman who had received Spencer's corneas and who could finally see again after 18 years, and the 30-year-old who now had a new lung, his right one had been infected with a tumor. Now he was cancer free.

"I Uh... I used to have sorosis of the liver and... now I don't," Ewan said and smiled shyly, taking a nervous sip of his drink. The team exchanged smiles at the thought of Spencer having saved the young man's life.

"I'm glad to hear that," Emily mumbled.

"So am I. It's so good to not feel like a victim anymore. I-I'm incredibly grateful to Dr. Reid. Penelope told me a lot about him."

"Whatever she told you will never be enough," muttered JJ. "He was... one of a kind."

"I-I'd love to hear more about the man who saved my life," Ewan Added. Rossi put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"That's the point in today," he said with a grin.

Morgan ventured back out of the house and finally spoke to Ewan, apologising to him. Garcia then introduced the team slowly to each guest. It seemed they all shared something more than just an organ Spencer had donated. Every person held a smile. Even Hotch smiled at one point, but Morgan's lips remained in a flat line.

After a few hours people were still turning up and Garcia was pulling her team over to each of them.

"This is Isaac," Garcia introduced an older blonde man; white permeating into his natural dishwasher blonde. He had to be Rossi's age.

"Nice to meet you," He said, holding his hand out to each member of the team. Morgan took it reluctantly and his glare focused on this new man, looking him up and down as if he were another Unsub. Morgan heard the conversation going on without him. Isaac's eyes flickered nervously back at Morgan every few seconds like a fly caught in a spiders web while said spider watched him struggle. He said something about a kidney and then he chuckled and Morgan couldn't take it anymore. _This guy doesn't deserve it_ , he thought bitterly. He was so much older than Spencer and he selfishly took that away from the kid. Morgan gritted his teeth and stormed away. The team and Isaac stopped speaking and watched the agent's back retreat into the house.

"Sorry, He's Uh... He's still angry about it," Emily put in.

"Understandable," Isaac muttered; he pulled anxiously at his collar.

"I'll speak to him," Hotch said and he set his glass on the table before making his way to the house. He smiled and exchanged pleasantries with guests on his way until he was finally able to slide the door shut on the happy faces and the laughter that was filling the garden. He closed his eyes and took a deep shuddery breath.

"Morgan," he called. No answer. He stepped tentatively into the kitchen and listened. "Derek!" He rounded the corner and found his agent sat on the staircase; his face pressed into his knees.

"Derek-" Hotch started, but Morgan was quick to cut in, something he wouldn't have dared normally do.

"No, Hotch. You don't really expect me to go out there and play happy families, do you?" He grunted. Hotch continued to stare at him as he continued. "None of them care who he was; all they care about is-is his..." he choked on a sob and quickly turned away. Hotch closed his eyes and slowly sat beside his agent.

"I-I know... I know some of them would be dead without him but... I just... I can't," Morgan whispered.

"I know," Hotch muttered. He carefully pried the scotch bottle from Morgan's hand and set it on the floor beside him. Morgan's eyes met Hotch's. Neither man had cried at the funeral. It was as if the flood barriers broke. Morgan fell into Hotch's arms and a low groan escaped his lips as tears soaked into Hotch's suit. Hotch gripped Morgan and although he gritted his teeth a single tear trickled down his mask. They swayed a little as Morgan sobbed. Hotch pulled back and gripped Morgan's shoulders. The agent seemed to have forgotten how to function and could barely raise his head.

"I-I was the last t-to hear h-his voice," Morgan stammered. "H-he was f-fine. H-he was go-gonna read h-his new book a-and now... now h-he will n-never-" Morgan interrupted himself with a low, heart-wrenching moan.

Hotch just clutched Morgan to him and they sat together quietly the sound of joyous voices leaked from outside.

* * *

"Penelope?"

Garcia spun around and gasped with excitement.

"Clarissa! I'm so glad you could make it?" Garcia cried as she embraced the woman. She stood back and looked the woman up and down and grinned. "You look great."

"Thank you. It's so good to see you again."

"Guys this is Clarissa Okara she has Reid's hea-" Garcia paused, shocked at how freely she was talking about it.

"Penny's told me so much about you all," Clarissa gasped as she took each of their hands and shook them eagerly

"Do you two know each other?" Morgan grunted; his mask of misery was secured once more after having slipped earlier. Hotch was watching him closely but Morgan hadn't tried to touch a drink since what happened on the staircase.

"Oh, Sorry, I should've said. When I was recovering I received an email from Penny and since then we've been meeting for coffee regularly," she exulted. Morgan frowned with jealousy.

"Honey, are you going to introduce us?" A voice called from behind and they all whirled around to a tall man carrying a young girl with short curly ginger hair. She was looking around in bewilderment.

"Sorry, Sweetie!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the team. "This is my husband, Marcus, and our daughter, Isabel aaaand," she smirked and locked eyes with Garcia.

"What?"

"Well..." she tapped her stomach and winked.

"No way!"

"Yes, way! Me and Marcus celebrated a little too much after I recovered," Clarissa laughed and Garcia gathered the woman into her arms as happy tears rushed down her face.

The team smiled as Garcia and Clarissa embraced; they all felt a little detached from the scene.

"And to think," Clarissa gasped putting her hands over her mouth. "Just 6 months ago they gave me a few weeks to live."

"That's... that's amazing," Emily put in and Clarissa nodded enthusiastically.

"I know! I know! I'm so so thankful." She grabbed her daughter and tickled her sides before releasing her and watching as she ran circles around them. "So thankful," she whispered.

"We better still be on for coffee tomorrow," Chuckled Clarissa.

"Of course, Oh But you can't have any caffeine so I guess you'll have to have water," Garcia grinned.

Emily and JJ exchanged a quick glance. JJ felt pretty ashamed that she didn't know what was happening in one of her best friends lives so she jumped into the conversation.

"You don't mind if we join Y'all?" She asked and Garcia's eyes grew wide and she nodded happily.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Of course, you guys can and we can go shopping too! Oh, this is going to be awesome!"

Morgan and Rossi stepped away from the conversation. Rossi looked at Morgan who was in deep in thought.

"What's got you thinking?" Rossi asked and he was genuinely surprised when Morgan broke into a smile and turned to the Italian. _I haven't seen that for a while,_ Rossi thought.

"She's got a heart of gold..."

"Well that's not surprising considering who she got it from," Rossi Chortled, making an attempt at a joke.

"If it wasn't for Reid... t-that little girl wouldn't have a mom and that unborn baby wouldn't even exist," Morgan shook his head and laughed before looking up into the clouds. "The kid did good," he breathed. Rossi smiled and patted Morgan's shoulder.

"He sure did."

They looked over at the small family and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The team was introduced to more people. They talked and laughed and shared stories about Spencer such as his 'evil twin eviler twin' suggestion. Emily, who had drunk more than she'd like to admit put an arm around a man who had received Spencer's left kidney.

"...and I asked him, I said, 'you know the woman who twerked live on TV. The one who swung from a wrecking ball,'" Emily paused and the man was listening intently, hanging off her every slurred word. "And he says," she giggles, "he says 'what's twerking!' A-an-and I had to show him! And-" she was suddenly interrupted by JJ who yanked her away by the arm. "JJ Wait!" She tried to pull away but was seeing double and wasn't sure which arm was hers and which was JJ's. "See ya!" She called back to her new friend who was still smiling. She waved at him before smacking JJ's shoulder. "Hey!"

"This isn't a 'party', Em, you shouldn't be getting drunk," chided JJ. She released Emily and looked at her seriously.

"It makes it feel better," Emily mumbled. JJ pursed her lips.

"We're all grieving, but this is not the way to cope," she snapped, snatching the bottle from Emily. "Now come on, Rossi's going to do a speech."

The crowd gathered in Rossi's garden practically filled it and the team wondered how many people Spencer helped. Rossi tapped a knife to his glass and the chatter died down.

"I always seem to be the one doing these speeches. I guess none of my team share my charisma. Last year we would've been having a much different celebration. I should start off by saying thank you. Thank you all for coming and joining us today. It's so wonderful to see how many lives Spencer has changed," Rossi said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "And that's why we're all here today; to celebrate a young man who I saw as very much my own son, and whose death brought so much life. I expect you're all acquainted with who Spencer was. I was thinking all week of summing him up in one word something orthodox like 'selfless' or 'wonderful', but I couldn't defy Spencer with one word when he was so much more than that; the list goes on and on. He taught me modesty despite beating me at blackjack more times than I can count. He taught me that family is more than blood and I still believe that today; we are all family now, no matter our gender or race or religion, we are all connected by a bond that is just as thick as blood ties."

"Spencer Reid will live within us all; literally and figuratively. I'm so proud of him, and just seeing you all here today makes me even prouder. I wish you all long happy lives and I hope that Spencer's donation serves each of you well," Rossi closed his eyes for a moment before raising his glass in the air. "Let's raise a toast. If you're up there, kiddo, you owe me a game of chess. To Spencer Reid."

"Spencer Reid!" The crowd said in unison. Glasses chinked; tears were wiped from the corners of eyes and smiles embraced every pair of lips in the garden; even Morgan's.

Spencer watched from the porch where he'd parked himself throughout the ceremony. No one could see him, but he could see them; the people who he had saved. A lump formed in his throat and he felt tears dampen his cold cheeks.

He glanced at his team and smiled when he finally saw them looking almost normal again.

" _I'll wait for you_ ," he whispered.

He turned to leave, but he would be waiting.

* * *

 **This story hurts my heart, but I really enjoy writing it. I think I found my calling: tragedy ;)**

 **There will only be one more update, you'll be pleased to hear. It will be the epilogue and should hopefully give you guys some closure.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, it means a lot.**

 **See you in the last chapter.**


	3. The End

( **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **I guess it would be cruel not to warn you. This chapter has a lot of death in it... like A LOT. If that's not for you stop here... it has a somewhat happy ending, but you have to endure the rain to achieve the rainbow (I'm not totally sure what the quote is, it might be storm instead of rain, either way, I read it in 'The Fault in Our Stars'** **) I'm doing that thing again where I waffle on about unimportant matters. ANYWAY, I understand if many of you dislike this chapter (or the entire story considering how much death I have created) but just don't go ranting in the reviews. Just stop here, turn away, shut this tab down; I just don't want to read reviews saying 'why did you do this, this was stupid' or 'this is horrible' you've been warned so I don't have to read them and then feel shitty about myself.**

 **Like I said I chose a topic that is 'horrible' and 'sad', but I don't think it condones hateful reviews.**

 **However, so far I have had wonderful reviews so thank you all so much! That was just a warning to others who may feel the need to make me feel dismal.**

 **Okay, now that's out the way and we have the hardcore readers who are prepared to witness the excruciating amount of death in this chapter, It's time for me to finally shut up and let you...enjoy? enjoy this chapter.**

 **This will be the last chapter of the depressing dream I had and then I can put it behind me and start on a new story. Wooooooooo**

 **Thanks for all of your support so far.**

 **Here it is...**

* * *

Spencer wasn't sure when he left. It was just one day that he found himself in a place filled with light. He had no idea how he'd gotten there. One minute he was standing beside his friends and the next he wasn't. He recalled standing by as Morgan introduced his first child to the team.

"Oh, he's precious," Garcia cried as she skipped over to Savannah who was holding a tiny baby in her arms. The rest of the team stood by with happy smiles. It had taken a lot for any of them to even be there. They were all uncomfortable with hospitals; Spencer could sense this as he watched silently from the corner. He was used to his own silence by now.

"You wouldn't say that after 12 hours of labour," Savannah laughed and Morgan lent in to kiss her cheek. Spencer smiled as they did; it was so good to see them happy.

"Congratulations," Rossi said with a smirk as he shook Morgan's hand and the baby was passed to him. The newborn whimpered but Morgan was able to quickly quiet him.

"He's an expert already," Hotch chuckled and Morgan sent him a wink.

"What's his name?" Garcia demanded. She dropped the bouquet of balloons and handed the gigantic teddy bear to Savannah who laughed aloud at the sight of it.

"Well... Derek, I think you should tell them," Savannah offered. Morgan nodded and looked down at his son.

"We decided to name him after my dad, Hank," Morgan announced.

"Aw, little Hank. I love it!" Garcia cried.

"Good choice," Rossi put it. "That's a strong name."

"We're not done," Savannah added with a faint smile. Hotch exchanged a look with Rossi and they already knew what was coming.

"We were stuck with a middle name, but then it just... it just came to me. Hank Spencer Morgan. After the best little brother, I could ask for."

"Oh...oh that's..." Garcia sucked on her bottom lip and a tear fell down her cheek. "That's beautiful," she whispered.

"He'd of loved that," JJ added.

Spencer had loved it. He had smiled so wide and he'd stepped forward to give Morgan a hug but forgot that the older man couldn't see him.

That was the last thing he'd remembered. Now he was somewhere new; lost and alone.

"I want to go home!" He'd shouted. No one had answered.

He broke down in sobs and curled into a ball.

"Why are you so sad?"

Spencer whipped his head up and saw a small boy looking down at him. "Who-" he started but he soon realised who it was. "Riley?"

"Hi, Spencer," the small boy mumbled.

"You remember me?" Spencer whispered.

"Course I do. We were friends, right?"

"Y-Yea... how do you recognise me?"

"You look the same."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes and just remember..." Riley whispered. Spencer did as he was told and then looked down at himself. He gasped in shock when he found he was no longer the 28-year-old he'd died as, instead, he was a 5-year-old.

"H-how?"

Riley smiled and sat down beside Spencer. "This is heaven, it's not reality; anything goes," the boy said wisely.

"So can you imagine yourself as an adult?" Spencer asked and Riley shook his head sadly.

"I died before I could become an adult," the young boy confessed. He glanced at Spencer and saw the sad look on his face. "but who wants to be a grown up! That's soooo boring!" he giggled and before Spencer knew it he was being pulled to his feet.

"What are you doing?"

"C'mon, let's go have fun!"

* * *

Emily was the next to go. It was a quick death; one gunshot to the right temple.

She'd been taken into a hostage situation. The team stayed on the radio with her until the civilians were safe. The Unsub didn't let her leave. She managed to say her goodbyes before going. She was only 48. Her funeral was a quiet one. Her boyfriend and her mother were the only other significant family who showed up. They buried her next to Spencer. After the service was over the team had sat beside the two graves and talked softly amongst themselves.

 **Emily Prentiss**

 **October 1, 1970- November 1, 2018**

 **Aged 48**

 **"Laughed Often. Loved Much."**

And beside her:

 **Spencer Reid**

 **October 28, 1981- February 30, 2010**

 **Aged 28**

 **"A good life is one inspired by love and guided by knowledge." -Bertrand Russell**

* * *

Rossi always pushed the thought of death from his mind, it scared him more than he'd like to admit. He hid from the prospect until it smacked him in the face one day in a doctors office.

He knew it had been coming but it didn't make him any less terrified. He was 86. It had been 34 years since Spencer's death. Rossi had decided to retire at 60, 7 years after Spencer's death and two years before Emily's. The rest of the team also retired in their mid-60s. They were all pleasantly surprised they made it to retirement with only losing one agent in the field.

A new team had filled their places, but work didn't matter anymore; family was all that mattered.

Rossi took a deep breath and shook the doctor's hand. He walked out and found Aaron sat waiting for him.

"Dave? You Okay? You look pale," Hotch said, his wrinkled face crumpling in worry. Rossi waved him off and took up his walking stick.

"Not here, Aaron," he grunted. Aaron hurried after him and opened the car door for the older man. He got in the driver's side but didn't start the car.

"What is it?" Aaron mumbled. Rossi's head fell into his hands and he ran a hand through his white hair.

"Looks like those cigars and scotch have finally caught up with me."

Hotch closed his eyes and felt the breath leave him. He heard the big scary words come out of Rossi's mouth but he didn't take them in.

"I'm riddled, Aaron. Lungs, liver... kidneys," the Italian's voice broke and he sucked in a sharp breath.

Rossi refused treatment considering he was diagnosed with stage 4. It was terminal; what could they do? He was okay some days, other days he was depressed and he'd drink the stuff that had given him cancer in the first place.

He made it to 87 and decided he was done. He died with a pile of pictures in his lap. On top was an image of the team when Spencer was still around. (After Spencer was gone Garcia had decided to paste him into every team photo. Not with photoshop. She'd get a pair of scissors cut Spencer from one she had printed and stuck him on every photo.)

Rossi was buried next to his son and Carolyn, in the same cemetery as Spencer and Emily which gave the team some peace of mind.

 **David Rossi**

 **May 9, 1956- April 22, 2044**

 **Aged 87**

The next death came so quickly it surprised them all. Hotch received a call from Bennington to say Diana had passed away from Dementia at the age of 83. It had barely been a month since Rossi.

William outlived his entire family and the Reid family name died with him at the age of 92, 8 years after Diana and 42 years after his son.

Morgan was next. At the ripe old age of 89. They said it was due to liver cirrhosis, but Morgan was ready to go. Hank and his children said their goodbyes at the hospital, as well as what was left of the team and then he was gone.

He was buried opposite Spencer's grave, Savannah had insisted they leave space for her so she could be buried beside him.

 **Derek Morgan**

 **June 6, 1973- August 3, 2062**

 **Aged 89**

 **A loving husband, father, and friend. In our hearts forever.**

* * *

Hotch knew his time was dwindling. When his friends from his old lawyer firm died he was ready. He visited Jack and he held the man tightly. He kissed all three of his grandkids and shook the hands of his daughter-in-laws parents, telling them his suspicions and making them promise to be there for their grandchildren.

When he got home he poured himself a final scotch and raised it in the air.

"One last one for you, Rossi," he muttered. "I hope I will see you all again."

Jessica found him in his chair at home. A half-drunk scotch at his side.

He was buried next to Haley.

 **Aaron Hotchner**

 **November 2, 1971- February 18, 2068**

 **Aged 96**

* * *

Garcia had become one of those typical smiley old ladies. She was at peace with the death of her teammates. Except for Spencer. She never got to say goodbye to him. It had been different with Emily. Emily had realised the probability of her getting out of the hostage situation and when she heard the cocking of a gun she had whispered a goodbye down the radio. It hadn't made it easier, but at least it was something.

She was still single, but she had been with lots of men, even at the age of 98. She would make flying visits to men at the retirement home. She was happy, they were happy, that's all she cared about. She had persuaded JJ and Will to join her in the home and they spent most of their days watching old crime shows on the TV and laughing at the mistakes.

She knew what was coming when Will kicked the bucket. It was just her and JJ.

One day she went to put on her new flowery dress, getting ready for a game of bingo with her friend Joe when a pain suddenly exploded in her chest. She collapsed to the floor, sending her bright pink glasses scuttling across the carpet. Her heart stopped just seconds after.

She had developed a heart disorder that caused her heart to be enlarged and one complication led to another and with no-one noticing anything wrong, there was nothing that could've been done.

JJ found comfort in the fact she had died from a big heart, it seemed quite fitting.

JJ was the only one left at the grave, one of the carers from her facility waited from a little way away. JJ stared down at the three graves.

 **Penelope Grace Garcia**

 **May 3, 1977- May 8, 2075**

 **Aged 98**

 **Brought joy to everyone she met.**

Henry and Micheal wheeled their mother away and took her to one of their houses.

Henry was already 67, and he had a son and a daughter and Micheal had three daughters, all of whom were adults and had their own children. Hank was also there with his grown-up twins. He was 59 and his eldest was 28 and had a baby of his own. JJ still couldn't believe that Derek and her grandchildren were already surpassing Spencer's age, despite the fact he was born in a different millennium. JJ had her youngest great-grandson in her lap. Henry's son, Spencer La' Montagne, kissed his grandmother goodbye before he and his wife took their kids home. Michael's youngest daughter, Emily, took the baby from JJ and kissed her goodbye. Soon enough it was just JJ, her two sons, Hank, and their wives. They took her to their guest room and made arrangements for her to return to the nursing home the next day.

They found her the next morning in bed; no longer warm.

Jack made it to JJ's funeral and gaped at the large family that she and Will had created. He looked down at her grave which was beside Will's.

 **Jennifer "JJ" Jareau**

 **July 22, 1978- May 21, 2075**

 **Aged 96**

Henry, Hank, and Micheal walked with him as they went around all of the graves. They left flowers on each. Fresh ones for Rossi, Garcia's roses that she'd laid on everyone's graves had long since died. Jack placed new ones on his father and mother's grave. Hank had a beautiful bouquet for his parents. They stopped off at the last three which all sat side by side. Vibrant pinks and purples for Garcia, simple white lilies for Emily and soft orange ones for Spencer. Henry looked down at his godfather's grave and the tears started to fall once again.

"It's weird to think that we're all older than him," Henry muttered. "I remembered him taking me to museums. I was only two but I can remember his smile. He was fun."

"And showing us magic tricks," Jack laughed.

"I wish I'd met him," Micheal murmured and Hank nodded.

"I was named after him."

"Our parents must have loved him... a lot," Jack added.

* * *

 ** _After_**

He sat reading beneath a tree. Alone. He was used to it. Riley's parents were around and Spencer couldn't talk to him much. He thumbed over the next page.

"Spencer?"

His head flicked up suddenly. He glanced left and right and then he saw her. Emily was watching him from a tree nearby.

"Em?"

"Is that really you? Oh, Spencer!" She cried and she dashed forward as he stood and they embraced. "Oh, I've missed you... we've missed you!" She sighed, taking his face and kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing here? You look so different," Spencer gasped as he looked at the older agent.

"And you don't. I mean, last time I saw you... you had tubes a-and... I mean you look how you did before the accident. Do you remember it?" She asked. Spencer took her hand and started walking.

"I asked you first; how did you get here?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh... I was shot."

Spencer drained of colour and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"But it's okay. It was a quick headshot. I didn't feel it, and that doesn't matter now-"

"You didn't leave anyone behind did you?" He asked.

"If you mean, did I have kids. No, just a boyfriend, but I wasn't that into him, we were talking about splitting up. Anyway, do you remember what happened after the accident?"

"It was weird," Spencer admitted as he guided Emily to sit down beside the tree. "I remember the car flipping. I had to hold the handles and I had my eyes closed when something smacked me in the back of the head."

Emily gulped, she had just heard exactly what had shut Spencer's brain down that night.

"And then the weirdest thing happened. I was in some kind of subconscious... I can't even explain it, but I was with you guys and could see you. I-it was like an out of body experience; I was watching on with everything that happened until Uh... until the very end."

"D-did it hurt?" Emily muttered and Spencer shook his head and smiled.

"It was peaceful. I was scared but I didn't feel anything. I stuck around a little while after-"

"Stuck around? Were you at the funeral?"

"Yea. I couldn't watch my Mom break down so I left early, but I stayed with you guys. I can't believe you organised that gathering with all the donors."

"You were there then?" She gasped and Spencer nodded.

"It was great. I can't believe how many people..." Spencer let out a sigh before finishing. He smiled and looked back at Emily. "I'm not bitter about my death when I think of all those people who would have died without my organs."

"Garcia made it a yearly thing. Every June."

"I know."

"Wait, how long were you with us?"

"I'm not sure. I was ready to leave after Hank was born," he put a hand on his chest and smiled gratefully. "I can't believe Derek gave him my name."

Emily smiled and leaned into the younger man.

* * *

Spencer and Emily were together for a long time, they grew close by the time the next team member arrived.

Spencer was picking flowers for Emily when he saw David stumble into the vast field.

"Rossi!?" Spencer gasped and he rushed over to the Italian, who looked a lot older than he remembered.

Rossi gave an umph when a body collided with him. "What the-," his eyes flew open when he saw the familiar, soft brown hair and innocent brown eyes that gazed up at him. "Spencer."

"What happened!? Why are you here? What year is it?" Spencer demanded but Rossi stopped him by clutching his face and gaping at the young man. To Spencer's surprise Rossi broke into a smile and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Spencer!" Rossi gasped and he grasped the boy's face tighter and kissed both his cheeks before stepping back and beaming at him.

"What am I? Chopped liver," an amused voice called from somewhere nearby and Rossi spun around and his mouth fell open.

"Emily Prentiss," he muttered in amazement. Spencer managed to pull away and he glanced hopelessly at the flowers he'd picked and let them fall to the ground. He looked back at Dave who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"That'll be me, old timer. Jeez, how old are you?" She asked, breaking into a mischevious grin. She strode towards him and embraced him full on, squeezing his shoulders.

"I can't... What is this?" Rossi said, still gaping at the two in shock.

"I've been thinking about that myself. I know it'd be easy to simply deduce this place as heaven but I thought that perhaps through the notion that there are dimensions we are yet to-"

"Spencer, seriously, Rossi doesn't want to hear about your crazy theories," laughed Prentiss, patting him knowingly on the back. Spencer blushed and bowed his head.

"No. Don't stop," Rossi whispered and both agents looked up at him; Emily raised her eyebrows. "It's been so long since I've heard you ramble. I had no idea how much I missed it."

Spencer beamed at Rossi and started rambling on about his theories, which he had an abundance of. Rossi simply stared at him, zoning out from time to time, but listening all the same. After a while, Spencer paused and cocked an eyebrow at Rossi.

"Rossi."

"Yea, Kiddo?"

"Isn't there someone else you should see?" Spencer asked quietly, his eyes flickering to something over the Italian shoulder. Rossi turned and scowled at the small child stood a few feet away, watching them. There was also a woman nearby, staring at Rossi.

"Carolyn?"

The woman smiled and nodded. She was younger than the last time Rossi had seen her. The little boy bit his lip nervously and Rossi suddenly realised who he was.

"James?"

"Daddy," the child whispered and Rossi fell forwards and embraced him, laughing as he did.

* * *

Morgan opened his eyes to the blinding white light. He grunted miserably and pulled himself to his feet. Last he remembered was lying in a hospital bed waiting for the inevitable... wait. Derek looked down at himself and spun around, staring at his surroundings.

"Hello?" He called, surprising himself with how strong his voice was since the last time he used it. There was no reply so he took a cautious step forward. "This ain't funny. Hank, are you playing a prank on me?" He called out.

A low chuckle broke the silence and Morgan whipped around at the oddly familiar voice. "Still pranking?" The voice asked, a slight accent to it.

"Who-?"

David Rossi stepped out of the whiteness and as he did the blinding fog began to vanish around him. Morgan gasped at him. His hair was still there, it was a lustrously deep brown and slicked back. His goatee was trimmed and he wore a tailored suit. He grinned and stepped forward and pulled Morgan into an embrace.

"It's good to see you, old boy," he added, patting Morgan's arm which was no longer muscular, but soft and weak.

"Where...how..." Morgan's mouth bobbed open and closed and Rossi laughed, shaking his head in amusement at Morgan's bewilderment.

"This is what comes after, I guess," Rossi shrugged. "It's not so bad," and he gave a small spin and winked at the weary man beside him. "I prefer this look, as opposed to my cancer look. And I don't think this look," he motioned to Morgan. "Suits you much either, what was it? Cancer?" He asked.

"Liver cirrhosis," Morgan whispered, slowly looking over his sickly body. Rossi tutted sadly.

"Ah, that couldn't have been nice... anyway, what are you waiting for?"

"Waiting fo- Rossi, what the hell is going on here? You're dead, man!" Morgan yelled suddenly and he rubbed his forehead as he tried to process it all.

"As are you, my friend."

"Huh?"

"You're dead. This is heaven, or at least that's what Carolyn likes to believe," Rossi explained, he dug his hands in his pockets with a slightly bored expression.

"Dead?" Morgan murmured his eyes searching his wrinkled hands, searching for something still real.

"Yea, Dead. Now hurry up and make yourself presentable, I'd like you to see the others."

"Others?"

"Don't worry about that now, do me a favour and turn yourself into...I dunno, Morgan of 2011?" Rossi said and Morgan just stared at him. The Italian sighed and took a step forward; Morgan stepped back.

"Look at yourself," Rossi instructed and Morgan glanced down and grimaced at the state he was in.

"I can't help that," he retorted.

"Sure you can, just close your eyes and imagine your 'best you.' As you can see, my best me is when I was 50. I was going to go back to when I was 29, but Carolyn prefers me this way. Come on, and hurry," Dave insisted and he helped Morgan by putting his hand over his eyes.

Morgan closed his eyes, rolling them as he did and pretended he was muscular and toned as he was when he worked at the BAU.

"That's better!" Rossi exclaimed and Morgan opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. His arms bulged from his shirt as they had in his youth. He touched his face and felt for the wrinkles, but they were gone.

"I-I'm-I'm-"

"Attractive again," Rossi finished as Morgan stuttered in disbelief.

Morgan smirked at that. "Didn't know you swung that way, old man," he commented.

"I simply meant that you look much better than you did 5 minutes ago."

"Hey, I seem to have got my 8-pack back so I'd watch what you say."

"C'mon, let's go see the others," Rossi said urgently, tugging on Morgan's thick bicep and raising his eyebrows at it.

"What others?" Morgan grumbled in frustration as Rossi guided him through wherever they'd ended up.

* * *

"21!" Emily cried with a cackle reverberating off her words. Spencer rolled his eyes and dropped his cards down grumpily. "Aw, come on, don't be a grouch, you did just win five rounds in a row," Emily put in and Spencer just smiled smugly back at her.

"I was hoping to make it to six. It's my favourite numb-"

"Don't pull that again! I thought 25 was your favourite number, or at least that's why you were grumpy last time I beat you!"

"There are an infinity of numbers, a person can have more than one favourite if they want- Hey, stop that!" Spencer huffed, smacking Emily's hands as she made a face and used her hand to imitate a person talking; mocking Spencer's rambling.

"Fine, next round winner takes all," Spencer said, eying the chocolate coins they'd been betting with and which he'd gone all in with on the last round.

"A wise gambler knows when to call it a day," Emily said, pulling the golden coins towards her as Spencer gazed on with a pout.

Rossi walked into the small courtyard and grinned at his friends. Morgan stumbled behind, his head whirling around as his eyes roved the scenery.

He heard light-hearted arguing and turned his head in the direction Rossi was walking. His eyes found a young man and woman sat on a bench, cards splayed out in front of them. Rossi stopped and looked back at Morgan with a grin.

"The others," he confirmed, motioning to the two on the bench" Morgan squinted at the two and the raven-haired woman looked back, their eyes meeting and filling with recognition.

"Derek," Emily whispered as Reid continued to yabber on about a final game. Morgan opened his mouth to reply when he saw a face he hadn't seen in 52 years. The golden brown eyes, the messy curls that had never seen a hairbrush and the shy smile.

"Reid!?" Morgan exclaimed and the young man glanced up and grinned.

"Hey, Derek," he said, turning back to Emily to persuade her into another round despite him not having any coins to bet. Spencer opened his mouth but froze. He glanced back at Morgan and his eyes bulged. "Morgan!"

Morgan surged forward and captured the young man in a hug.

"Oh my God! You're here! Emily's here! I- you-"

"I know, it's different," Spencer admitted with a small laugh. "I've missed you so much."

* * *

Hotch blinked away the tears in his eyes and squinted at the figure before him.

"Haley?" Hotch mumbled when he saw the young woman glide towards him.

"Aaron, it's been a while."

* * *

"Checkmate!" Spencer cried triumphantly.

Rossi gazed at the board and shook his head in disbelief. "Son of a bitch- you're getting better, Kiddo."

"And you're getting worse," laughed Spencer and Rossi kissed his teeth at the smug smile on Spencer's face.

"Quit it, you two," Emily called absently as she flicked over a page.

"Nah, it's entertaining," Morgan muttered as he caught the football he'd been throwing in the air.

"What are you all doing lounging around?" The team looked around at the amused voice and there stood Aaron Hotchner, his dark hair perfectly styled and his shirt unbuttoned partly.

"Aaron?" Emily gasped as she flipped herself upright and threw her book over her shoulder. It hit Morgan's leg and he brushed it and his ball away.

"You look good, man," he murmured.

Aaron chuckled and ran his fingers through his fresh hair. "You're not so bad yourself. David," Aaron raised an eyebrow at Rossi.

"Aaron." David folded his arms and smiled proudly at the younger man.

"You look much better from the last time I saw you."

"That's the afterlife for ya," Rossi said. He turned to the chessboard and swiped it off the table.

"Hey, hey!" Spencer cried. Aaron heard his voice and he whipped his head towards it.

"Spencer!"

"Hotch," Spencer said with a grin. "How are you?"

"It's Aaron," Hotch muttered as he pulled the young man into a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you all," he huffed into the embrace, his eyes squinting around at his team minus JJ and Garcia.

* * *

Garcia's arrival was nothing short of spectacular. She seemed to get the whole gist of this afterlife charade and she stepped out of the shadows before Emily, Morgan and Rossi dressed in a glamorous dress, engulfed by delicate pink sequins.

She strode up to them with a facade of elegance before throwing herself into Emily's arms and breaking down.

"Oh, I missed you!" She cried. Then she turned to Morgan and leapt at him. "And you, smoking hot paprika, and you, my Italian stallion!"

"And it looks like you've extended your nicknaming vocabulary," Rossi chuckled as he embraced her. "Good to see you"

"Dave," Aaron called as he walked slowly to the small group. "Would you please tell... Garcia!?"

"Hotch! Sir, it's good to see you," exulted the flowery woman as she darted forward to hug him. Aaron laughed and returned the hug.

"None of that, Penelope, I'm Aaron, we're not at work remember," he chuckled and Garcia beamed up at him.

"What were you saying?" Rossi asked, looking over Garcia's head at Aaron.

"Oh... just something Spencer said... that doesn't matter now."

"Spencer?" Garcia queried in a sharp whisper. She looked around suddenly. "Where is he?"

"He's probably trying to back up what he told me about Italian wine."

As if to prove Aaron's point, at that very moment Spencer bounced around the corner with a smug grin on his face and a large book in his hands. "See, Aaron!" He yelled triumphantly, holding the book up. "Look on..." Spencer lost his words when he caught sight of Garcia. "Penelope..." he whispered.

Garcia just gaped at I'm for a few moments. He looked the same as she remembered him... before the accident; before her life changed astronomically.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Garcia breathed. Spencer blushed a dark crimson and ducked his head down. "Don't you look handsome."

"So do you," Spencer said and then his blush deepened. "Not handsome... I-I mean handsome as in your pretty, That's what I mean, not handsome; pretty," he rambled nervously.

Garcia rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. "Still struggling on those social skills though, just like I remember," She tittered while heat crept past Spencer's cheeks and down his neck.

"I guess. It's good to see you, really good," he managed to squeak out through the tight hug.

"Ooo, there's something I have to tell you," Garcia said as she hopped out of the hug and grabbed his arm.

She started leading him towards a tree talking about Doctor who with Spencer's eyes round and excited.

"They had four female doctors!" They heard Garcia proclaim.

"No!" Spencer gasped.

"Yes! and the last Doctor's companion was transgender! It was a great season, Spence, really good."

* * *

JJ's transition was a bit more of a surprise, she was less prepared than Garcia.

She let out a weak sigh as she laid in bed. She lent her head back, closed her eyes and for a brief moment, nothing existed. She floated in that state until she felt herself falling forwards and at her age and with her bone structure falling was no longer an option. She opened her eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of green before she faceplanted it.

"Umph," She grunted at the sudden shock of it all. What surprised her more was the smell; fresh grass, what she used to smell back home after her dad had finished with the lawnmower.

She lay there, stiffing this nostalgic scent which had been vacant in the mothball smelling nursing home that she'd gotten regretfully used to.

It made her lightheaded but in a good way, as if she were dreaming. She pulled open an eyelid and snapped it shut quickly when a blade of grass poked her eye.

Eye!

Jenifer sat up and tore her eyes open. Gone were the dark shadows that had kidnapped her vision, everything was so clear and... beautiful. She gazed at the meadow, at the pretty little daisies poking their heads through the grass, somehow having survived the lawnmower. She inhaled deeply and continued to gaze at the sight.

"Hey, stranger," called a voice from somewhere nearby, a voice JJ hadn't heard in a long, long time. She slowly turned her head, her face set in an unbelieving expression until her eyes met with another pair of blue eyes.

"Ros!" She gasped.

The young woman flipped her hair off her shoulder and grinned at JJ. "Long time no see, baby sis."

JJ ran to her sister and lifted her into her arms, something she'd been too small to do as a child. Rosaline spun them around as she laughed happily.

"I missed you, I missed you!" JJ shouted in quick succession, kissing her sister's cheek forcefully.

"Same to you!" Ros giggled, running her fingers through JJ's long hair.

"I wish you hadn't done it," JJ said suddenly and the two sisters stopped waltzing around. Rosaline shook her head and decided to spin her sister.

"I don't regret it, Jen, I only regret leaving you behind."

JJ pulled back and gave her sister a hard smack on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You _should_ regret it! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me!?"

"I'm sorry, sis."

"Mum could never look at me in the eyes. You made her so sad-"

"Hey," Rosaline interrupted her quickly. "Stop that. I don't like all this gushy talk."

"No, you were always the 'in the moment' kind of girl. But this is my dream so I guess you could be however I chose," JJ sighed a little wistfully. Rosaline stared at her with disbelief.

"Dream?" She asked.

"Well yea, sorry, Ros, but this can't be real life."

Rosaline shook her head. "Jenny, you do realise where we are, right?"

"A dream?"

"No. This is... well, I'm not sure what _you'd_ call it; heaven? The afterlife?"

"Wait," JJ whispered and she paused for several seconds. "Am I... am I-I-?"

"Dead?" Rosaline asked helpfully. JJ nodded. "Yea."

"I'm-I-I'm dead?" JJ said in a coarse whisper.

"As a doorknob," Rosaline replied.

"I'm dead!" JJ cried and she felt her knees buckle beneath her. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead; oh god, I'm DEAD!"

Rosaline grabbed her face, forcing their blue eyes to meet. The older sister grinned. "Yes, you are," she murmured, a euphoric smile still gracing her lips. "And isn't it wonderful?" She exulted.

"I'm dead," JJ whispered. Her eyes dropped down to her now youthful body before they settled back on Ros. "I didn't think this... this is what's next."

"Yea, imagine my surprise when I got here." Rosaline rolled her eyes. "I was lonelier than when I was alive."

JJ stared at her for a mournful second before her mouth fell open. "Henry! Michael, I-I left them behind. T-they must-"

"Hey, they're fine. Focus on here and now."

JJ breathed slowly and unsteadily as images of her children, grandchildren, and the tiny great-grandchildren whom she had grown to care deeply for crossed her mind.

"Oh god... oh god, oh god o-"

"Jenny!" Rosaline laughed. JJ glared at her sister. "You shouldn't worry about the living, let them have their own little problems until they join us."

"But-"

"Jay." Rosaline gave her a serious look. "I want to know all about your life. Focus on that for now."

JJ gazed around the meadow again while her sister guided her toward a big oak tree. She hoped her boys wouldn't find her body.

Rosaline pulled her down onto the ground and took her hand gently."Now there's only so much your husband could tell me. Oh, and Jen, you certainly picked a good one, when he first got here I was like... Nah, all those wrinkles and the shakes. I don't dig older guys like that, but now, with all those years shaved off he's pretty fine, little sis."

"Will," JJ breathed, her husband's kind face flashing in front of her eyes. "He's here?" She asked.

"Well, Yea. Everyone is," Rosaline said as if it were obvious.

"Everyone?"

"Yea. I especially like that young guy with the crazy hair. He's pretty cute. Too bad I'm sorta involved with someone, anyway, I need to hear everything about you! I've been planning this reunion ever since I got here."

They talked for what felt like hours. About JJ's family, about Will, about Rosaline's 'soulmate' Eliot who died in a house fire after his 21st birthday where after the party had finished and his friends dispersed he'd drunkenly turned the gas hob on to fry some bacon and things got messy from that point on. Rosaline convinced her younger sister that they were stupidly in love and had been for most of their time being dead. JJ then found her parents and left her sister with them while she was directed to where her other family was.

* * *

"Mom, Stop," Spencer whined as his mother licked her palm and stroked it through his hair. Spencer pushed her hand away and twirled his finger through his curls.

"Oh, I wish you'd comb it," complained Diana.

"And look like a teachers assistant, no thank you."

"You look very handsome when it's brushed. It just looks like a mess now."

"I didn't even ask for your input," Spencer huffed and he walked past her with a stormy face.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Penelope, she promised me that she'd find a book I'd never read."

"Oh, Well, I wish her luck with that," Diana laughed.

Spencer grinned to himself as he walked out of his mother's view. He bumped into a blonde and he reached out instantly to catch her.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled as he straightened and fixed his face apologetically at the woman.

"Spencer?"

He found her eyes and felt his heart flutter. "Jennifer."

"Oh, I thought I heard you!" JJ threw herself into Spencer's arms and swayed slightly with him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Spencer murmured into her shoulder as he pressed his face there. "We only just got Penelope."

"Oh, Pen! How is she? We just held her funeral." JJ pulled out of the hug and her eyes welled up. Again she wrapped her arms around the young man.

"She's great! She's the same Garcia I remember," Spencer said and once again JJ pulled back and gave him a sad look.

"Oh, Spence, I'm so sorry, y-you've been here a long time."

Spencer shrugged. "It's not so bad."

JJ gripped his face and stared deep into his eyes. "You helped _so_ many people, Spencer."

"Yea." Spencer smiled with pride. "The others told me and I've met some of them, the people that it."

JJ grinned at that and pulled him into yet another hug.

"Speaking of the others," Spencer said with a smirk. "I'm sure they'd love to see you."

Spencer and JJ found the team and the reunion was a tender scene; the whole BAU as they had loved it was back together. JJ and Will became engaged in a passionate kiss which had initially been sweet.

Garcia handed Spencer a book and a kiss on his cheek which had been one of her new things to do because she was scared he might leave her again, especially since he'd been there the longest. Spencer had insisted she took '50 Shades of Grey' back, but she _insisted_ he read it.

They sat around together and began talking amongst themselves. Some of them were sprawled out comfortably. JJ was laid across Will's lap while he stroked her long hair, Haley had her legs entwined in Aaron's, their hands linked in his lap. Emily was leaning on Spencer, his hand resting on her thigh, his fingers affectionately tracing circles there.

"Looks like we have the family back together," Rossi said after a long content silence. He reached over and patted Spencer's back. Carolyn and James had insisted that they ought to stay out of the way and let Dave have time with his team.

Garcia sighed. "It feels so much nicer to have all you guys here."

"You're telling me," Emily chuckled and she craned her neck back to look at Spencer. "I only had him for like 20 years."

"Hey!"

"I didn't say it wasn't nice," Emily hissed and she squeezed Spencer's hand. JJ narrowed her eyes.

"Looks like you kept each other company just fine."

Spencer blushed red and let his hand fall off Emily's thigh. Emily grabbed it and put it back where it was.

"Oh, JJ," Garcia stared excitedly. "How was my funeral? Did you get them to play all my favourite songs?"

JJ threw her head back and laughed. "Of course, and we got those rainbow roses you wanted."

Garcia leaned back with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. "Perfect," she whispered.

"You didn't wait long after," Morgan said.

"I think it was the day of Pen's funeral," JJ muttered and then she nodded. "Yea, I was at Henry's when... _it_ happened."

"So..." Garcia chewed her lip. "That makes me the oldest."

"Yea, Garcia, you're officially the eldest," Morgan laughed.

"That also makes me the wisest," she added.

"I'm not sure about that," JJ giggled. "How many boyfriends did you have in the home?"

Garcia gasped and folded her arms with an affronted expression.

"I'll have you know we were just friends-"

"With benefits," JJ coughed in a very unsubtle manner.

"Well, you had a _lot_ of 'friends'," Will laughed.

"Don't tell me she became a swinger," Emily snorted and she and Spencer exchanged a smirk.

"Hey, respect your elders!" Garcia chided.

"Garcia, I was born 7 years before you," Emily said.

"And I died-" Garcia stopped herself quickly.

"I still see you as younger than me," Emily added.

"I guess I'm stuck being the youngest," Spencer whined.

"That's right junior G man."

* * *

 **Jeez! All those dates took me forever. They should all be accurate for each character.**

 **I wrote most of this a while ago and you may be able to tell which parts are more recently written. Anyway! That took sooo long but I'm glad it's finally over.**

 **Another point I'd like to make is that, yes, James was a baby when he died, but for the purpose of this scenario let's say he was 4 when he died ;)**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry if some of that seemed rushed or repetitive but I hope it offers closure to this story.**

 **Please leave a review, tell me what you thought of it.**

 **Goodbye!**


End file.
